This invention relates to a receiving device in the form of an intracavity probe for use in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy systems to enhance the imaging performance and spectroscopy sensitivity of such instruments when evaluating anatomical regions small in size relative to the body, and deep within the body, but proximate a location where an insertable pickup probe may be used. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intracavity pickup probe which is externally directable within the body cavity to allow for optimum placement of the probe relative to the intended target.
In the field of MRI systems, also commonly known as NMR imaging systems, external pickup probes are typically used for receiving radio frequency signals from the anatomical region of interest. See, for example, copending, commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/771,419, filed Oct. 7, 1991, titled "Probe for MRI Imaging and Spectroscopy Particularly in the Cervical Region" for a discussion of such probes. For optimum performance when imaging certain select parts of the body, the pickup probe should be insertable for intracavity use and include a radio frequency receiving coil to be positioned as close to the region of interest as possible. It is important, therefore, that a suitable MRI probe be provided which may be selectively and accurately positioned within the body cavity proximate the deep body target whose image is sought to be received by the pickup. The internal placement of the pickup, once inserted within the body cavity, must be capable of adjustment and control at the proximal end of the probe, outside the body.
In order to manipulate the MRI probe within the body cavity, it is desirable to have a probe tip which is rotatable and deflectable, in order that the pickup coil may be rotated to the proper orientation within the body cavity, and positioned accurately and firmly against the target region. It is also desirable to be able to direct the probe toward the anatomical area of interest through a body cavity which may curve. It is desirable as well to be able to control the rotation and deflection of the probe tip, and therefore, its orientation, remotely, that is, outside the patient's body.